Training Mega Evolution Pokémon
This is one of the scene is where the Heroes are training Mega Evolution Pokémon in War of the Apocalypse. (Later the heroes are walking in the sidewalk) Tino Tonitini: So what was this surprise thing? Max Taylor: I wonder what it is? Zoe Drake: I'm sure he's got something cool, like maybe the beach in the park. That will be our awesome date during summer. Mordecai: Hiatt Grey says he needs us to be in the park as a surprise. Rigby: Really? Mordecai: Yeah, really. (A man riding on a bike came out of nowhere raced past the heroes) Man: Look where you're goin numbskull! Ash Ketchum: '''(In Phil's voice) Hey, I'm walking here! '''Emerl: You should be careful. G-Merl: Nex time. (Later they made it to the park) Hiatt Grey: Hey, you guys made it. Lor McQuarrie: Hi, Hiatt Grey. Mordecai told us about the surprise. Tino Tonitini: So what is it? Hiatt Grey: Your gonna love this. (Hiatt Grey shows everyone something) Sora Takenouchi: Okay, can we look now? Hiatt Grey: Voila. (They look to see a group of Pokémon) Tino Tonitini: (Gasp) Whoa, group of Pokémon! There's Venusaur! Sunset Shimmer: Two Charizard! Marucho Marukura: Blastoise. Dan Kuso: And there's Beedrill! Pidgeot! Alakazam! Runo Misaki: Gengar! Pinsir! Shun Kazami: Heracross. Steelix. Houndoom. Tyranitar. Leonardo: Look at that Sceptile! Michelangelo: Blaziken! Swampert! Sora Takenouchi: A Shiny Gardevoir! So Beautiful! Mordecai: Dude, there's a Sableye! And Aggron! Rigby: Sharpedo! Camerupt! Nikolai: '''Mawile! Manectric! '''Yoshi: Banette! Dr. Z: Absol! Max Taylor: There's Glalie! Rex Owen: Salamence! Zoe Drake: And there's a shiny Metagross! Emerl: And there's Garchomp! Abomasnow! Michelangelo: Whoa, dudes! So cool! Ash Ketchum: That is a lot of Mega Evolutions! Lor McQuarrie: Can you guys, imagine if we can use them all as our army to defeat all of the Villains? Tish Katsufrakis: That be a great idea! Hiatt Grey: All the trainers have been training them. So now it's our turn. Dr. Z: Hold it! G-Merl: What now, Doc? Dr. Z: Are we suppose to use Mega Evolve Pokémon, to test out my grandkids's Latios and Latias?! Hiatt Grey: Yes. Tino Tonitini: I want to help them out test it out. Ash Ketchum: Don't forget about me! I want to test out Latios and Latias! Rod: Alright. That will be an awesome Mega Evolution showdown! Laura: Yeah! Do it! (Jumps in joy) Showdown! Showdown! Showdown! Hiatt Grey: Okay. First the other Mega Evolutions then Tino and Ash will be the final round. Donatello: '''Alright, first we need stones for you guys. '''Michelangelo: Where are they Donnie? Donatello: There they are. (Donnie brings out a suitcase to see a whole bunch of mega stones as everyone grabs them all) Alright that's everything. Emerl: Is everyone ready? When I count to three, let's mega evolve them together. Mordecai: Okay. Emerl: One, two, three! Everyone: Mega evolve! (The heroes touches the keystone and an army of Pokemon mega evolve together) Tino Tonitini: Oh my! Max Taylor: Wow! (Bonnie jumps in joy) Clemont: Wow! We mega evolve them together! Rex Owen: I can't believe we mega evolve not one, but a whole bunch of Pokemon! (The song plays with Sonic Heroes - Bullet Statin Zone with Latios and Latias fights every Mega Evolution Pokémon) (Later our heroes are now having lunch break) Skips: All right, fellas time for lunch. Serena: Don't forget about lunch for all of the Mega Evolutions. Ash Ketchum: Right. ( Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes